Bond
|text1=Tradeable |item2= |high = No |low = No |destroy = This object cannot be dropped or destroyed. |death = kept |store = No |examine = You need to pay a small surcharge to make this tradeable again. |weight = 0.3}} |text2= Untradeable }} A bond is an in-game item that allows a player to pay for selected account-related and out-of-game benefits such as membership, Runecoins and Treasure hunter keys with in-game resources. Tradeable bonds may be traded to other players and sold on the Grand Exchange; however, when the transaction is complete, the bond will become untradeable. A bond is always bound to a player when it has not been redeemed or traded to another player. It is always kept on death, even when inside the wilderness. Both tradeable and untradeable versions may be stored in a player's bond pouch, up to a total of 500. Players can only put an offer for one bond at a time. Uses When purchased using real life currency, bonds are tradeable. Once traded to another player for an in-game sum of money or items, they become untradeable. Bonds can be made tradeable again for a payment of 10% of their Grand Exchange value (10% currently being round 0}}). At any time, whether tradeable or untradeable, bonds can be redeemed for one of the following: * Membership: ** 14 days for 1 bond ** 29 days for 2 bonds (1 day extra compared to 2 bonds separately redeemed) ** 45 days for 3 bonds (3 days extra compared to 3 bonds separately redeemed) *15 Treasure Hunter keys *195 RuneCoins * 1 Character Name Change (if redeemed on a members server) Bonds can be: * Traded with other players * Sold for in-game money * Rent or buy up to five additional preset slots from the Gear interface (3 bonds each - note, you can alternatively buy 585 runecoins with 3 bonds, use 480 to buy the slot, and have 105 left over) * Used to buy RuneFest tickets (when tickets are eligible to be purchased during the year) * Donated towards charity via the Well of Goodwill when it is active (currently inactive) * Used to buy Premier Club membership (when eligible to be purchased during the year) * Used to buy Top Trumps * Used to change your character name more than once a month * Used to rent/buy the Wealth Evaluator (3 bonds to buy - note, you can alternatively buy 585 runecoins with 3 bonds, use 480 to buy the slot, and have 105 left over) * Used to buy a keyhttp://services.runescape.com/m=rswiki/en/Bonds_for_Block_N_Load_Steam_key Charitable donations Jagex donated approximately $4.70 per bond put into the Well of Goodwill, slightly less than the purchase price. A selection of charities have benefited from the donations. Costs Real-life currencies In-game money Controversy A section of the RuneScape community found the introduction of bonds hypocritical and destructive to the integrity of the game, claiming that it was real world trading in the form of gold selling. This is due to the fact that the bonds can be bought with real-life money and sold for in-game gold. Jagex has said that despite the controversies, bonds did reduce the amount of real world trading that occurred on non-legitimate sites; within one week of the introduction of bonds, the amount of real-world trading dropped by 61%, and the amount of coins that was brought in by real world trading was down by 81%.http://services.runescape.com/m=news/g=runescape/bonds--one-week-in Gallery Bond concept art.png|Concept art of a bond Bond stages.png|The official stages for using a bond Manage Bonds.png|The interface for bonds Manage Bonds (Conversion).png|The interface for converting untradeable bonds Manage Bonds (Summer Membership Package 2014).png|Managing bonds during summer 2014 Manage Bonds (Summer Membership Package 2015).png|Managing bonds during summer 2015 Manage Bonds (RuneFest 2015).png|Manage bonds for Runefest 2015 Redeeming a bond for RuneCoins confirmation.png|Confirmation for redeeming a bond for RuneCoins Redeeming a bond for spins confirmation.png|Confirmation for redeeming a bond for Spins Redeeming a bond for key tokens confirmation.png|Confirmation for redeeming a bond for Key tokens Redeeming a bond for membership confirmation.png|Confirmation for redeeming a bond for membership Redeeming a bond for RuneFest 2015 confirmation.png|Confirmation for redeeming a bond for a Runefest 2015 ticket. Redeeming a bond for membership.png|Redeeming for membership Redeeming a bond for RuneCoins.png|Redeeming for RuneCoins Redeeming a bond for Spins.png|Redeeming for Spins Redeeming a bond for key tokens.png|Redeeming for Key tokens Redeeming a bond for name change.png|Redeeming for a display name change. Redeeming a bond for RuneFest 2014 hotel room.png|Redeeming a hotel ticket for RuneFest 2014 Redeeming a bond for RuneFest 2015.png|Redeeming a ticket for RuneFest 2015 Redeeming a bond for 2015 premier club.png|Redeeming for the 2015 Premier Club. Redeeming a bond for membership package.png|Selection screen for which membership package to pick Redeeming a bond for 2014 gold membership.png|Selection screen for which gold membership package to pick Redeeming a bond for summer special.png|Selection screen for which membership package to pick during the summer of 2014 RSBonds Popup.png|The popup that appears after logging in for the first time following the release of the bonds. Bonds ingame popup.png|The popup that appears that advertises bonds. Change character name (bonds) interface.png|Changing your name with bonds. Redeeming a bond for 2014 RuneFest.png|Selection screen for which package to pick during the 2014 RuneFest offer. Bonds popup.png|An ingame popup advertising bonds. RuneScape email Block N Bonds.png|Email to be eligible to buy Block N Load with bonds. Summer Special 2015 for bonds popup.png Redeeming a bond for tshirt confirmation.png|Confirmation to redeem a phyiscal TShirt using bonds. Redeeming a bond for merchandise.png|The option to redeem a physical TShirt for 6 bonds. Trivia *Despite being tradeable, bonds cannot be placed in the party chest at the Falador Party Room, stored in the treasure chest from Carnillean Rising or a beast of burden; they may also not be staked at the Duel Arena or in Conquest; they may not be fed to a Baby Troll. *When buying membership in the UK, two bonds costing £6, giving 29 days, are cheaper per day than buying a £7.50 30-day membership card, but more expensive than buying 30 days of membership directly for £4.95. *When redeeming bonds for RuneFest, the room number displayed in the example is "#237". This is a reference to 's film . *When redeeming bonds for RuneFest, doing so on an account without a verified email gives: References es:Oriflama Category:Controversies